In Between The Sheets
by nancy fan
Summary: Nancy and Ned spend a very interesting evening together. Follows the events of Nancy Drew File number 20.


**This was written for a challenge over at livejournal and it's a bit more explicit than what I normally write. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

The rain plip-plopped a steady beat into the puddles and the sky was a continuous blanket of grey-black as Nancy pulled her Mustang into the Nickerson's' noticeably empty driveway. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the stormy backlash of rain and wind and stepped gingerly outside, the car door slamming shut behind her with a resounding thud. Racing across the shimmering asphalt, Nancy skirted around potted plants and shrubs, the miserable cold rain penetrating her thin tank top and skirt.

Ned's lips were on hers as soon as he opened the door, his body pleasantly warm against the damp chill of her skin. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her long and deep before backing her roughly against the wall.

"Didn't expect to see you until tonight," he murmured longingly, his eyes finding hers before wandering to her chest, his gaze lingering on her bra, the black lace now conspicuous through the sodden material of her top.

"I know, I was passing by and I couldn't resist," Nancy smiled tenderly, eagerly returning his kiss and running a hand gently over his still-bruised cheek.

Despite all the odds, in spite of what the doctors had said and what everyone had feared, Ned had survived the hit and run with minimal damage. His injuries were almost healed, the scratches on his face, once a bright, livid red, now faded to a dusky pink, his bruises practically non-existent and miraculously, he had even been deemed fit to resume full training and most importantly, his place on the Emerson team.

Nancy had always known she'd loved Ned but she hadn't been prepared for the almost gut wrenching reality of exactly how much, until those excruciating hours she spent waiting in the lonely chaos of the hospital emergency room.

He was due to go back to Emerson in the morning and Nancy felt sick, almost wishing a flu or a sickness on him if it meant he would stay for another week.

"You're soaking," he murmured softly, tracing his finger along the path of a fallen raindrop. He looked at her for a moment and with trembling fingers peeled the sodden material away from her skin, Nancy staring at him in shock as she stood there shivering in her black bra, her bare legs poking out from beneath her pale-pink skirt.

Unconcerned, Ned pressed his lips to her neck, dropping to his knees and trailing kisses down her chest as he impatiently unbuttoned her skirt, Nancy mumbling half-heartedly in protest.

This violated every boundary they had ever established in their relationship, but Nancy soon found herself giving into the sweetness of his touch, returning kisses and ripping off his clothes with the same energy and excitement, until they were standing opposite one another, suddenly shy and uncertain, the red-blonde hair falling around her shoulders and partly covering her breasts, not providing near enough protection on her otherwise bare skin.

The air was cold and Nancy shivered slightly, goose pimples rising on her arms.

"We need to get you into the shower," Ned decided, unable to keep a grin off his face as he spotted his girlfriend looking at him suspiciously. "I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything," he returned defensively, pulling her into his arms, sudden euphoria coursing through her veins at the forbiddenness of the act.

Nancy was surprised by the firmness of his hand over hers, the decisiveness of his actions as he led her up the stairs, but was even more surprised by her response as she followed him blindly behind.

Ned couldn't keep his eyes off of her and that knowledge alone gave her power, made her feel a little more in control. She was filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness but she hadn't time to think as he pulled her into his arms again, his mouth warm on hers, his cock pressing hard against her stomach. The water streaming down their skin added a whole other element of excitement.

Kissing her deeply, Ned pinned her against the cool tiles of the shower wall, his fingers running down the flat plane of her stomach, Nancy gasping in pleasure as they dipped in between her thighs.

"You okay?" he whispered, gazing in awe as she cautiously explored his body, her hand sliding over the slick flesh.

"Oh God, keep doing that," he managed, his voice rough with longing, pressing his fingers inside her until she was trembling with pleasure.

It was ecstasy, the feel of him against her, the sheer anticipation of what was going to happen next. Before, when she had naively daydreamed about losing her virginity, it had been all candle-lit perfection and expensive, newly bought underwear but this, she had to agree, was so much better.

Pinning her to the shower wall, his hands covering hers, Ned kissed her deeply, his eyes closed as he pressed hot, wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, before looking up and gazing at her with such desire in his eyes, Nancy was left momentarily stunned.

"Do you want to do this?"

Her hand closed over his in answer and Nancy led him to the bed, her bare limbs gleaming as he straddled her naked form. His hands brushed across her wet, shivering skin and then his lips were on hers, as he edged cautiously inside her, gauging her every reaction, giving her the chance to back out before it was too late. But she didn't, Nancy crying out with a strange mixture of pain and exhilaration as he thrust into her for the first time.

"Are you okay, baby," Ned whispered, laying a hand gently on her face, relieved when she managed a weak, shaky smile.

It was blurry after that, the pain undeniable, but so too was the euphoria that spread through her, the grip of his embrace almost suffocating as he came long and hard inside her.

Afterwards, the sheet wrapped in a tangled mess around them, Nancy and Ned lay back in thoughtful silence, apart on the bed, Ned's hand trailing across her bare skin their only connection. It felt lonely somehow, and Nancy pushed herself onto her elbows and gazed at Ned. He was smiling as he reached up and kissed her, pulling her back down into the warmth of his arms.

"That was amazing," he whispered, the slow thud of his heartbeat heavy in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. "You know, I didn't think it was possible for me to love you any more than I already do," Ned murmured thoughtfully, brushing her hair away from her face and peering into her eyes.

"And?" Nancy asked softly, fascinated by how perfectly natural it felt to be lying naked in his arms.

"I think you've just done it," he sighed ruefully, smiling as Nancy melted into his arms for another kiss. "How the hell am I going to go back to Emerson without you?"

"You don't need to," Nancy replied softly, shifting onto her side and gazing up at him, damp tangles of hair falling over her face. "I'm going to go with you. I don't want us to be apart either, especially after this," she added shyly, a blush creeping across her cheeks as Ned leaned in and kissed her softly.

"That's good, because my plans on kidnapping you and taking you back with me weren't working out all that well," he confided teasingly, his fingers warm on her skin before he caught sight of the clock ticking on the wall. "Now, as much as I love you, Nan, and would love to stay in bed all day with you, my mom will be home any minute and this is one conversation I'm not willing to have."

Half an hour later, Edith bustled through the door, shaking out raindrops from her oversized golf umbrella and grumbling cheerfully about the weather. Carefully composed, her hair smooth and neat beneath a narrow black headband and her clothes dry, having being hastily shoved in the tumble dryer, Nancy sat opposite Ned, their blank, innocent expressions belying all that had happened between them that afternoon.

"You two get up to anything exciting?" she asked warmly as she set out a plate of sandwiches in front of the couple, well accustomed to Nancy's tendency for landing her son in all sorts of danger.

Nancy almost choked as she made eye contact with Ned, a similar expression of horror on his face.

"You could say that," Ned replied lightly, sharing a secret smile with his girlfriend before turning his attention to his cheese and pickle sandwich.


End file.
